Numerous devices aimed at achieving the support and restrainment of this upper part of the body have already been proposed. Most frequently they are bandages having multiple disadvantages, either related to a frequent lack of strength and resistance of the bandage itself, or to difficulties in maintaining it, resulting in the necessity to frequently redo it. When these bandagess are meant to be used only once their cost is high. At the same time there have been reactions of intolerance by the skin in the case when certain adhesive systems have been used, these bandages do not generally afford comfort to the patient because it is not possible to conveniently provide hygiene or the necessary. local care without undoing or destroying the bandages. Finally, the elbow which often is not affected by the trauma or the surgery, finds itself frequently blocked by the bandage and becomes the location of thereto unrelated pains and sometimes intolerable ankylosis.